


Rain Checks

by malekin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malekin/pseuds/malekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot, established Olicity. Oliver thinks Felicity is cheating on him.</p><p>"Great, so just so I’m clear, we’re going to get in between a pissed off archer, his possibly cheating girlfriend, and the possible date she’s cheating on him with. Sounds like an ironclad plan! Definitely no chance of dying here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Checks

"Sure, no, of course I understand. I’ll see you when you’re done, yeah, no, sounds great. Don’t be sorry, no, really, it’s fine."  

His tone was even and relaxed, a stark contrast to the death grip he was currently holding on the poor phone.

"Oliver," Digs voice broke through, "you’re going to break that, and I don’t want to hear another tirade on the abuse of technology."

"What-" Oliver let the phone drop with a clatter onto the desk, "Sorry, I didn’t realize I was holding it so tightly."

"Another no show I’m guessing?" Diggle motioned towards the offending cell with a sympathetic nod of his head.

"Isn’t that the third time this week?" Roy called out from the stairs as he made his way down.

From his vantage point he missed John’s pointed look of warning, and instead found himself right in the cross hairs of the Arrows icy glare.

"Whoa there killer," he raised his hands in surrender, "I’m not the one who’s dropped plans all week. Just saying, I’d be wondering if it were me."

"Roy…" Diggle stopped at Oliver’s raised palm.

"He’s not exactly wrong Dig." His statement was made through clenched teeth, his face a tightly controlled mask. Diggle sighed.

"Oliver, think about what you’re saying here. This is Felicity we’re talking about."

"I have been thinking about it, that’s the problem. The more I think about it, the more the picture starts to come together."

Dig rubbed his temples, he could feel another Oliver/Felicity headache coming on. 

"Three rain checks does not equal whatever bad thing you’re thinking Oliver."

"No, maybe not. But it’s not three Diggle." Oliver had taken up pacing in the small space, "Three this week, twice last week, another time the week before, two weeks before that it was another two. So, no, three rain checks may not mean much, but a pattern of them?"

Yep, there it was, a full blown Olicity Migraine (as Lyla called it), if he didn’t talk him down soon he’d need one of his “aspirins” before the night was out.

"Okay, I can see how that could be suspicious.", Dig resigned himself to peacemaker, "But, again, this is Felicity. Babbling, head over heels for you, can lie to save your life, but never to you, Felicity."

"You’re right."

Diggle let out a relieved breath. It was premature.

"So the question then becomes, when did she get so good at it."

Oliver grabbed his bow, still in his leathers from their patrol earlier, and stalked his way out of the lair.

"Roy!" Dig was irritated, "Grab your gear let’s go."

Roy followed the older man out shaking his head as he went.

"This is not going to end well." he muttered as he locked the door behind him. "Well old man, how do we find a pissed off Hood on a mission?" Roy looked around, Oliver was long gone. "What about Felicity, doesn’t she have a way to find us when we’re patrolling?"

"She does, but it’s all on her tablet, which is on her."

"Should we call her maybe? Give her a heads up while we’re at it?"

"No, we’re going to hope she’s wearing the tracker Oliver put on her necklace and we’re going to try to get there first." Dig was already pulling up the app Felicity had shown him how to use after her last kidnapping experience.

"Great, so just so I’m clear, we’re going to get in between a pissed off archer, his possibly cheating girlfriend, and the possible date she’s cheating on him with. Sounds like an ironclad plan! Definitely no chance of dying here."

"Oh yeah, I’m going to need an aspirin when this is all said and done." Dig turned to Roy, "Grab the car, I’ve got her location and we’ll never beat him there on foot."

            ———————————————————————————————-

Oliver had no problem getting to Felicity, he’d known where she was when he’d left, having pulled up her tracking app before he’d even made up his mind to go after her.

He’d been so secure in her that he hadn’t even questioned the first time she’d begged off. Or the second, third, even fourth. Why would he? He trusted her with his life, he hadn’t thought his heart would be any different.

From his vantage point on the roof he could easily see her through the glass wall of the restaurant.

Dinner with an old college friend, it could still be the truth. Yes, she was dressed nicely, but it was a nice place and it’s not like Felicity wasn’t normally dressed well. 

Even sick, wrapped in one his old sweatshirts and those ridiculous Snoopy pajama bottoms she was beautiful. Beautiful and his.

Wouldn’t that be just what he deserved though? After all, pre island Oliver had thought nothing of destroying the women who’d loved him. Maybe fate had decided that five years of hell wasn’t atonement enough. Maybe this was some punishment for daring to think he actually deserved her, deserved happiness for once.

What would Felicity say to that he wondered, but then, he didn’t really have to ask because she’d already said it. Not long after he’d admitted he couldn’t stay away from her, that she was in danger either way and he was the one who was hurting her by denying how he felt.

The memory made him smile. The first, and last, time he’d tried to talk her out of loving him.

"You’re an idiot Oliver Queen." she’d said smacking him on the shoulder, "An absolute idiot if you think for one minute I care what ‘fate’ has to say about what you deserve."

She’d cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Listen to me, and listen well. You are a good man, no one gets to dictate who deserves love and who doesn’t. I. Love. You. All of you. Not just the man in the hood, or the man who worries about his family, not even just the half naked you on that damned salmon ladder."

Oliver laughed at her dreamy look when she brought up the ladder.

"I mean don’t get me wrong, that ladder has been a source of inspiration on more than one occasion." she smiled briefly before ignoring his smirk and continuing, "I’m not blind Oliver. I know it still haunts you, I know the darkness you fight inside of you. And I love you for all of it."

She’d shown him time and again that this was true, so why was he on a roof now, spying on her?

"I’m being ridiculous." Oliver muttered to himself. He stood from his perch and was turning to leave when movement caught his eye. 

Felicity was standing, a broad smile on her face in greeting for whoever was walking towards her. Oliver took in the figure, watching the hug exchanged, and forgot Diggle’s caution about technology tirades, clutching his phone hard enough to crack the casing before letting it drop.

Thankful for his spare clothes he kept in the side bag, Oliver reached a decision. He was going to invite himself to dinner.

            ———————————————————————————————-

Diggle and Roy pulled up just in time to see Felicity’s mystery date sit down across from her.

"He looks familiar, who is that?" Roy asked quietly, he’d had suspicions but seeing it in the flesh was different.

"Barry Allen." Diggle replied shortly, this was not good.

"THE Barry Allen?" Roy was catching on to the severity here, "As in, big sore spot of jealousy for our friendly neighborhood vigilante, Barry Allen?"

"The one and only." Diggle turned the car off and reached for the door handle, "C’mon, we need to do some damage control if we can, find—"

"Wait," Roy’s hand shot out to stop him from opening the door, "is that Oliver?"

They watched as Oliver stopped before the doors, his face slipping into that often used mask before going inside and speaking with the hostess.

"At least he’s not wearing the hood anymore," Roy broke the silence, "That’s got to be a good sign, right?"

Dig grimaced.

"Should we go in, try to stop him, be a buffer, something?" Roy asked.

"No." he rubbed his temples again before continuing, "No, we’d just make it worse. All we can do now is wait for the fallout."

Pulling out his phone, he typed out a quick text.

"Who are you messaging?" Roy wondered, eyes still on Oliver.

"Just letting Lyla know I’m going to be home late." Dig slipped his phone back into his pocket, wishing he’d stayed in tonight.

            ———————————————————————————————-

Oliver smiled at the hostess, letting her know he was joining two friends, could she please point the way? Years of conditioned charm oozed out of his every word, his fake smile eliciting a genuine one from the poor girl who’d gone a little flustered at the attention.

"Of course Mr. Queen, right this way."

This was a terrible idea, logically, he knew this. Unfortunately, logic didn’t have a large enough voice to cut into jealousy, and he continued his determined stride.

Coming to a stop at their table, Oliver’s grin was slightly deranged if Allen’s expression was anything to go by.

Felicity looked like she was on the verge of choking.

"Felicity,  _Barry_.” there may have been more venom than necessary in that last one, “My plans were canceled at the last minute, mind if I join you?”

Felicity recovered first.

"Oliver!" she attempted to stand before he slid into the chair next to her, "This is a surprise."

"Isn’t it?" he agreed,curling his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his space before fixing a look on Barry that clearly screamed  _mine_. “Not a bad one I hope.” 

"No!" his gripped tightened as her body tensed under his hand, "No, of course not. It’s a great surprise, righ-right Barry?" Felicity shot a worried look to her companion, hoping he’d help her salvage this before Oliver started shooting more than glares.

"Right? Yeah, oh definitely." there was a slight waver that pleased Oliver, before Barry cleared his throat and went on, "Good to see you Mr. Queen."

"Oh, I don’t think we need to stand on formalities here, Barry." Oliver had finely honed his talent for inflecting an entire conversation into a name, "Tell me, what brings you to my city, so far from home."

Barry laughed nervously.

"Uh, just, you know, new job. Brings me into town sometimes and, uh, well, Felicity here was nice enough to not make me eat alone."

Oliver’s smile could easily be described as predatory as he once again pulled Felicity closer, placing a lingering kiss on her temple.

"That’s my Felicity alright, always  _charitable_.”

He slowly slid his arm down her shoulder settling at her waist. His hand covering the span of her hip and flexing before leaning in close to her ear.

"You never told me you’d gone to college with Barry, Fe-li-ci-ty." he felt her breath quicken on his cheek, "How very interesting." He took a moment to place an open kiss where her neck and shoulder met, never taking his eyes off the frightened boy across the table.

"Uh, yeah, ha, definitely your Fe-, I mean, uh, that’s Felicity." Barry cast a desperate glance at Felicity, a plea for help, "Always, kind." he finished weakly.

Oliver knew he was pushing it, he still hadn’t relinquished his hold, and if he pulled any tighter her chair would be unnecessary as she’d be sitting in his lap. In normal circumstances Felicity would have already put him in his place, but these weren’t normal circumstances. Felicity was acting nervous. Not her adorable, babbling nervous either, no, Felicity was acting guilty.

And that guilt killed any hopes that Oliver had foolishly harbored before.

            ———————————————————————————————-

Dig was getting tenser with every move Oliver made. He recognized the tightness of his arms and knew that he was more holding Felicity in a cage versus a loving embrace.

"I can see how this could go down you know." Diggle spared a glance at Roy before going back to Oliver watch.

"Can you." he replied half-heartedly before Roy went on.

"Well yeah, not to go girl talk on you, but he’s not the easiest to get along with." Roy paused, taking a breath,"I don’t think that changes outside the hood. I mean Thea was constantly complaining about how closed off he was."

"Are we really talking about this man."

"Well, if someone would turn on a radio, I’m not a lip reader here and it’s more than a little boring. I’m not cut out for this stakeout crap."

"I’ve watched those two dance around each other since the beginning. Felicity knew what she was getting into with Oliver, and Oliver isn’t like he is with us when he’s with her. Do you honestly think she’d run to some other guy because of his moods? Please, have you met her?" Diggle finished with a miserable laugh before turning on the radio.

            ———————————————————————————————-

Things inside the restaurant were not going any better and Oliver still hadn’t removed his arm. 

Felicity’s guilt was slowly starting to chip away under his obvious territorial behavior, anger taking it’s place. Poor Barry looked like someone had a gun to his head, or an arrow, and she was half waiting for Oliver to pee on her leg.

When Barry had first called her six weeks ago, she’d originally agreed to meet him for coffee, happy to see an old friend and give him the chance to say ‘I told you so’ about her relationship with Oliver. She hadn’t seen a reason to tell Oliver about it, no use in stirring up that particular pot for no reason.

Then one time turned into two, then three, and along the way telling Oliver had stopped being an option. Why tonight, of all nights, did he have to track her down. This was the last time she would be meeting Barry, she’d already decided that. Regardless of what he said, she couldn’t keep lying. Over the phone or not, lying to Oliver was not a skill she’d wanted to perfect. Ever.

Felicity looked at Barry, he looked more than a little uncomfortable and she couldn’t blame him. He knew how Oliver spent his nights, and right now the full weight of his ‘You have failed this city’ glare was resting on the poor man. She was actually impressed he’d held up so far. Impressed and annoyed. Oliver was playing with him like a cat with a mouse and she was the, oh god, she was the damned cheese.

She stood quickly, startling Oliver out of his grip.

"Excuse us Barry, please. Oliver, can I talk to you. Alone."

Oliver dropped the smile and nodded, allowing her to lead him further into the restaurant towards the back.

            ———————————————————————————————-

When she found a secluded place she rounded on him, her finger poking into his chest.

"What are you doing??" her question was a strange half plea, half snarl.

"Me?!" Oliver replied shocked, grabbing the arm with the offending finger, "What am I doing? What are you doing?"

Felicity opened and closed her mouth a few times before Oliver continued.

"You lied to me Felicity, and I’d hazard a guess it wasn’t just this one time." 

"And you’re being a Neanderthal! I was half expecting you to pee on me and call dibs!"

"Excuse me?" Oliver’s fingers dug into her arm. "I shouldn’t have to call dibs Felicity, I shouldn’t have to stake a claim!"

"You lied to me." He repeated in a low voice, his anger was crumbling under something far worse and the hurt infused in that phrase struck her violently.

Felicity gasped as he let go of her arm, his own falling limply to his side, his eyes focused on the floor between them.

"Oliver." she pleaded with him, "Please look at me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I lied. I know this looks bad and I know that I probably don’t deserve it, but please."

Taking his face in her hands, he didn’t resist her as she brought his eyes back to hers. She hadn’t seen that haunted look in ages, and the knowledge that she was the reason it was back brought her to tears.

"Please, believe me." her voice was strangled with them, "I love you so much and this is not what it looks like. I would never, I could never. I’m so sorry, oh god, Oliver."

"Just tell me why, Felicity." he sounded so broken, "Please, you say you love me, and I trusted you, I believed in you. What did I do, tell me what I did that made you think you couldn’t just tell me."

"Oh, no, Oliver, no." Felicity was desperate for him to understand, "You didn’t do anything, I did this. I lied because it was easier, and then it wasn’t my secret to tell anymore, and now I just wish I’d never picked up the phone."

There was no response, just a sigh saying how much he wished the same.

"Tonight was it, I came to tell Barry that I couldn’t meet him in secret anymore. I was going to tell him that whether he agreed or not, this had to stop."

If anything, Oliver looked worse at that declaration.

"No, I mean, there was nothing to stop, nothing happened. Just talking, we just talked. A lot of talking. And that was all, just secret meetings to talk about… secrets." she finished lamely.

"Felicity."

"Oliver."

"If nothing happened, why sneak around."

He was begging her now to make him understand, and she had to try.

"I told you it wasn’t my secret to tell, and that was true, but right now, Barry will have to forgive me because keeping it is not worth this, it’s not worth you."

Her hands were still cradling his face and she sighed with relief when his hands found their way to her waist.

"Please, Felicity."

"Okay, you remember the accident? It wasn’t just lightening that struck Barry that night. We’re still not even sure exactly what happened really, but when he woke up from his coma, he was…different."

"Different, how."

"Um, well, kind of like superhero different."

"I’m failing to see how this relates to what’s going on now." 

Oliver was starting to pull away again.

"Wait, no, Oliver." Felicity held him in place, "He was scared. He was freaked out. He wakes up from a coma and has some kind of super speed. He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t know who to turn to without becoming a lab rat."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her description.

"Super speed?" he asked warily.

"That! See, that right there. That is why all the secrecy. Barry knew you weren’t particularly trustful of those kinds of things. And, rightly so, I mean Slade’s super soldiers were not a fun experience."

"So you’ve been doing what, counseling him on how to be a superhero?" Oliver was not convinced, but she thought she saw a glimmer there, she thought maybe he wanted to be, and that’s all she needed.

"No, I’m not exactly qualified. What I have been doing is trying to convince him to come to you. And that was what I was going to tell him tonight, either he came to you or I told you myself. I wasn’t going to lie to you anymore."

She had to fix this, she didn’t think she could breathe with this sucking hole in her chest.

"Please, Oliver." Felicity whispered sadly, "Please tell me you believe me. I don’t think I can handle you not believing me, and I know it’s my fault, I lied, and that is so far from okay. I know I’m asking too much of you right now."

Oliver’s hands left her and not sure she’d be able to live through this if she looked him in the eyes, she closed them before letting out a stuttering breath when she felt his hands move to either side of her face.

His turn to pull her gaze back to his, and she didn’t even try to hold back the sob of relief when she saw the love reflecting back to her.

"No more than I’ve ever asked of you." 

            ———————————————————————————————-

The pair returned to the table, surprised to see that Diggle had taken up Oliver’s vacated seat.

Barry was shifting his eyes anywhere but Oliver’s and looked as though he was going to puke at any moment.

Felicity took pity on him when it became apparent that Oliver was not in any mood to let him off the hook anytime soon.

"Dig, fancy meeting you here." she gave the man a fond smile, glad to know that someone had been looking out for her hooded hero, "Barry, relax. I told Oliver everything, and you’re not full of holes-"

"Yet."

"Oh great, now he finds his voice." she mumbled under her breath.

"You’re not full of holes, and won’t be," she shot Oliver a look until he nodded minutely, "so why don’t we reconvene this tomorrow, all of us. Dig can tell you where we are now."

With that settled she turned to lead them out of the restaurant and out on the street, stopping to tell Roy goodnight and heading towards her car.

Oliver pulled her to him before they got in, she gasped when his lips found hers and trapped them in a kiss that left her breathless and promised a thorough reconciliation in the very near future. If she managed to get him home first, it might even be legal.

Her legs were still wobbly when Oliver finally released her, giving her the chance to see they were situated in front of the window in perfect view of the table still occupied by Barry and Diggle. 

"Was that necessary." Felicity quirked an eyebrow at Oliver.

"Entirely."


End file.
